The Corridor of Elders
Were you looking for the location? The Corridor of Elders is the 10th and final episode in the fourth season, and the 44th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Official Description The ninja and fighters discover there's a strategic location called the Corridor of Elders where they can make their last stand against Chen's Anacondrai army ... but even with the new Destiny's Bounty, their forces still aren't strong enough. Fortunately, Pythor escapes Chen's clutches and discovers there is one spell in the Book of Magic that could stop the war, but at a serious cost. '' Plot Chen's Anacondrai army lands in Jamanakai Village as its citizens flee in terror. The army continues onward, as Chen declares they won't stop until every village is conquered. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the other Elemental Masters are scattered all around Ninjago, after chasing down the decoy trucks. Nya attempts to contact them from the new ''Destiny's Bounty, but Chen takes over the airwaves and tells the senseis, Nya, Misako, and his daughter that he wants to make a truce. Garmadon points out that he's the reason the original truce was abandoned, though Wu inquires of his demands: if they, the Ninja and the elemental masters leave Ninjago for good, he won't cause anymore damage. Wu asks for time to think it over, leaving his brother stunned that he's even entertaining the Master, to which he says they need to buy more time. Chen advises Garmadon that he should listen to Wu due to his way with words and ultimately reveals to Misako that it was Wu who wrote the letter that caused her to fall in love with Garmadon. Chen then reveals he lied about the truce and only wanted to reveal the truth. Angered, Wu declares that Garmadon is no sensei, though Skylor quickly breaks up the fight telling Wu that since Chen divided the Ninja, he's now trying to divide the brothers. In Chen's camp, Pythor is still running from the rodent, though, he manages to escape and comes across the book of spells. Just then, Cyrus Borg delivers a message via the radio that more villages have been overrun. Pythor states a true Anacondrai wouldn't stand for it, which helps him decide to find a solution. Elsewhere, Lloyd meets up with Neuro who informs the Green Ninja that Chen's army is heading west. Lloyd instructs the Master of the Mind to send a message to the other elemental masters ordering them to Nya's Samurai X Cave. Once everyone has returned, Kai remarks to Skylor that the spell is wearing off faster, though she points out that Chen is still hurting everyone. Lloyd notices his uncle acting cold towards his father and realizes the truth behind the letter has been revealed. Nya informs them that Chen has taken over the entire eastern coast in the time it took for them to get back. Gravis questions how they can stop them since almost all of them have lost their dragons, to which Wu points out that the Corridor of Elders will be the best place to make their final stand, and the elemental masters agree. The Ninja journey all over Ninjago to rally support from the citizens. The Ninja, their allies, the Elemental Masters and the citizens of Ninjago, along with the Serpentine, the Nindroids, The Stone Army, the Skulkin, the pirates, and the inmates from Kryptarium Prison get to the Corridor and prepare to start the ultimate battle against the Anacondrai Cultists. The group manage to keep the snakes from passing and do what they can to make sure they keep the upper hand. As Shadow takes control of a bladecopter, Nya, Misako and the sensei's use the Destiny's Bounty to destroy the vehicles, managing to save Skales who expresses relief at seeing the ship again. Having had enough, Chen uses the Roto Jet to widen the opening allowing his followers to pass through the Corridor. Pythor, having escaped Chen's camp riding the rat and carrying Chen's spell book, rides up and tells Lloyd to take him to his father because he knows the way to end the battle. As Lloyd does so, Skylor attacks Chen as revenge forwhat he's caused. Lloyd carries Pythor to the Destiny's Bounty where he tells Garmadon that he can stop the Cultists by sacrificing himself and going to the Cursed Realm in the place of Arcturus and the other Anacondrai generals, so their spirits would be unleashed on the cultists. Everyone is reluctant, but at the same time they know it must be done. Lloyd, however, gets angry at the notion that his father will desert him once more and not come back this time, and he angrily departs from the Bounty. In a fit of rage, Lloyd dives into the battle and takes his anger out on the fake Anacondrai, as he remembers his past with his father. Wu begins to read the spell to open the portal to the Cursed Realm, while Misako tells Garmadon she's already forgiven him about the letter. As Garmadon asks her to tell Lloyd he's sorry, Lloyd returns, saying he can tell him himself. Lloyd takes the spellbook, stating that he'll banish his father since it only seems fair that he does it. As the portal opens, Garmadon says that while he sought to make the world into his own image, he never realized he already had in his own son. Lloyd finishes reading the spell, and Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal. As he vanishes in an overwhelming flash of light, seven Anacondrai spirits, including Arcturus. The original Anacondrai curse Chen's entire army and turn them into ghosts, to which they too ascend to the Cursed Realm. Chen tries to reason with them, but Arcturus calls him a liar, a cheater and an imposter before he curses him and banishes Chen to the Cursed Realm. The war ends, but Lloyd is sad because of his father's apparent death. Arcturus's spirit comes to Pythor and says that he made their ancestors' proud, and turns him into back to normal size. Arcturus then thanks Lloyd for his and the others' help for doing what they couldn't: uniting all kinds as one. He then says that Lloyd and his friends are now Ninjago's greatest warriors before flying away. Later that day, the Ninja and the Elemental masters agree to keep in contact and come to their aid should they need it. As Skylor begins to leave, Kai awkwardly but successfully offers her the chance to become a Ninja: though flattered, she declines as since Chen is gone, she is now owner of the noodle house. Just before the two are about to kiss, Dareth interupts the moment where Skylor immediately says she'll put puffy potstickers back on the Noodle House's menu. Dareth is satisfied, while Kai and Skylor agree to keep in touch before the orange ninja leaves. Karlof gets everyone to clean up the Corridor of Elders while the ninja, Nya, Wu, and Misako sit around a fire on a broken statue, watching construction workers building statue of Garmadon in the Corridor. Lloyd tells that today they will say goodbye to a legend and burns the book in the fire. In the end, a green ghostly figure appears spinning in the air and screams "Morro!" - indicating the spirits of the Anacondrai weren't the only ghosts that were released from the Cursed Realm. Cast *Ghost Arcturus - Scott McNeil *Master Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gravis - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ghost General (Morro) - Michael Dobson *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Shadow - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Zane - Brent Miller *Sumo Zumo - Brian Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Errors *After Lloyd tells everyone that they fight as one and for each other shortly before the battle at the Corridor, the ninja and several of the Elemental Masters cheer and jump around. Yet the characters in the background, notably Skales and Shadow, are not moving at all and are standing completely still, which is likely an animation flop. *As Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal to the Cursed Realm, there are four separate shots of him rising towards it. However, each shot features him rising from around a quarter of the way up to three quarters of the way up, with most of the shots technically being the same except from different angles. *It is unknown how the fake Anacondrai managed to get all their Condrai Crushers to Ninjago, considering the fact that they were all on Chen's Island and they had no real means of getting them off of there. *When Garmadon says, "Lloyd, wait!", he says it to Lloyd after he has already jumped off the Bounty. *Technically, if the Ninja and their allies wanted to avoid a battle with the Anacondrai, they could have simply had Cole or someone else block off the corridor by collapsing a section of it inwards. They would then potentially be able to box in the Anacondrai and defeat them from there. *When the statue is falling on the Ninja and their allies, two Lous can be seen. Trivia * Pythor continues his habit of naming his "allies" Rodrigo. In the previous episode, he named a miniature soccer ball Rodrigo, which was a reference to the film Cast Away, where a soccer ball was called Wilson. Here, Pythor gives the same name to the Swamp Rat that tried to eat him in the previous episode. *Only one rocket board is seen during the battle at the Corridor of Elders - when Lloyd knocks a fake Anacondrai off of it and proceeds to fly it into battle. * In Spellbound, six Anacondrai generals, including Arcturus, were banished to the Cursed Realm. When Garmadon is banished in order to free the generals, there are seven of them that emerge from the portal. It is possible that one general was banished earlier or later than the others. * Eyezor, Zugu, Kapau and Chope are seen in this episode as they carry Master Chen in the Boulder Blaster towards the Corridor of Elders with their allies, although their appearances are actually very brief. They are not seen being cursed by Chen's army, although it is inferred that they are. * After Lloyd's rage on the fake Anacondrai ends, and he unleashes an explosion of energy, many fake Anacondrai are blasted all over the place, and one of them can actually be seen falling to the ground from a great height in the distance. * Symbolism: After the original Anacondrai generals are freed from the Cursed Realm and they begin cursing Chen's followers, a group of six fake Anacondrai are seen being lifted towards the Cursed Realm portal. In the next shot, we see the seven original Anacondrai generals rise up before the ninja and their allies. The fake Anacondrai symbolize the original generals, as it is inferred that now they're taking their place in the Cursed Realm. * This is the last episode where Sensei Wu wears his traditional outfit, which he has worn for every episode of the series except when he was turned into a cyborg. In the next season, he wears a new outfit. ** Sensei wore a different outfit in 9450 Epic Dragon Battle and 70505 Temple of Light - two sets from two different seasons. Both sets featured the same outfit, but Sensei still never wore it in the series. * Cyrus Borg makes a rather obscured speaking cameo near the beginning of the episode, as he warns the people of Ninjago about the Anacondrai threat over the radio. This marks his first appearence since the first episode of the season, The Invitation, where he also made a cameo near the beginning. * Chen makes a comment during the episode, "Ships aren't supposed to fly! Sink it!". This is perhaps the first antagonist to comment on the abnormal fact that Destiny's Bounty is a flying pirate ship. * Pythor's normal size is finally restored in this episode, having previously been in his miniscule state since The Titanium Ninja. * This is the first episode where all of the Serpentine side with the ninja. In The Curse of the Golden Master, all of the Serpentine helped the ninja, except Pythor, who was in the midst of a grand scheme. In this episode, all of the Serpentine return, this time participating in a battle with the ninja, and in the later half of the episode Pythor joins them as well. * This is the second time where Garmadon has defeated the main antagonist of a season. In the first season, he defeated the Great Devourer using the Golden Weapons. In this episode, he defeats the Anacondrai Cultists by banishing them to the Cursed Realm. When defeating the Great Devourer, he had help from the ninja, who gave him the weapons. Here, he has help from Lloyd, who banishes him. * As Sensei prepares to banish Garmadon to the Cursed Realm, Garmadon tells his brother that "the ninja don't need two sensei", and he then goes on to say that "only one can remain", referencing the Anacondrai and Chen, whose army he was preparing to defeat. * Interestingly enough, Pythor is wearing a brown "vest" in this episode, having worn a prison shirt in The Greatest Fear of All and the beginning of this episode. The Anacondrai Cultists wore similar vests throughout this season, with most of them being torn apart following their transformations into "Anacondrai". The origins of these vests are unknown, as it is possible that the original Anacondrai wore them at times (which is unlikely, as they were never seen during the Serpentine War flashback in Spellbound). ** Oddly enough, Pythor somehow has this vest in miniscule size as well. How he obtained it (or possibly created it) is unknown. ** Pythor also wears this vest in the Ninja DBX set, which features his white variant. Ironically, this is the only episode where he wears the vest, as he appeared without the vest throughout the previous season. * While cursing his father with the spell, one of the words spoken by Lloyd is "Morro." "Morro" is the name of the main antagonist in the next season, who will actually possess Lloyd. * This is the first season of Ninjago to end with a teaser for the next one, as it features the upcoming major antagonist, Morro, at the end of the episode. ** It is also the second season of Ninjago to end with a character making a sacrifice and "dying," with Zane having sacrificed himself ten episodes earlier to defeat the Golden Master. In this episode, Garmadon sacrifices himself to banish the Anacondrai Cultists to the Cursed Realm. However, he, along with his former master are seen again 10 episodes later. * As his fake Anacondrai carry him towards the Corridor of Elders, Chen remarks that he wants them to carve his face into the Corridor of Elders when they take a break. While this never comes to be, in honor of his sacrifice, Chen's former pupil, Garmadon, has his faced carved into it instead. * Oddly enough, at the end of the episode, Arcturus thanks Lloyd for having freed him and the other generals from the Cursed Realm, but after this, they fly off into the sky, to which the Cursed Realm seemingly reopens and they re-enter it once more. It is unknown as to exactly what happened to them. * This marks the first time where the Serpentine have been involved in a battle since their imprisonment by the Stone Army in The Day Ninjago Stood Still. * This marks Mother Doomsday's first speaking appearance since The Last Voyage and Gravis' first speaking role overall. * Destiny's Bounty makes its official return, sporting a new design after having been absent throughout the previous season. * Gravis implies that Jacob returned to Ninjago using his Elemental Dragon. Gallery DBNewBridge.png Zane 62,5.png EldersMap.png MasterCheer.png Parents44.png Nature44.png CondraiArmy44.png MisakoAnchor.png SpellIdea.png AboutToGo.png GarmadonBanished.png PortalOpens.png PythorRestored.png FriendsAtLast.png DarethPlea.png Team44.png Morro44.png|"Tomorrow" DBNewBridge.png Zugu44.png ChenScreen.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements